Epical Birthday Bash
by Galaxy-Mitsuko-Pegasus
Summary: Collab between me and Kaidra, my epical younger sister. Written for Yami's birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YAMI-KUN! Oneshot. Galaxy and Kaidra are plotting a birthday party for Yami, but how can they keep him away from the B-Pit long enough to complete their plans?


**Galaxy: -appears in a glitter explosion- Heeeellloooo everybody! I'ma back with a special story today, because it's Yami-kun's birthday! (Ya finally caught up, Yami. XP) Anyway, this was collab written with my epical sister Kaidra. After all the talking about it and coming up with ideas, we've finally written a collab. Enjoy!**

**Note: Yami, Gingka, and Madoka were played by me. Ryuga and Hikaru were played by Kaidra.**

* * *

"Yami-kun!"

The black and gold-haired teen sighed and tuned towards the pair of teenage girls who were running towards him.

"What now, Galaxy, Kaidra?" He asked.  
A tall elvish girl looked at Yami. "

Galaxy's fault, talk to her." She said as she grinned mischeviously.

Yami sweatdropped.

Galaxy sighed. "We're throwing a surprise party for Gingka this afternoon, and we need someone to keep him away from the B-Pit until five."

"Not interested in watching that idiot. Have someone else do it." Yami replied, turning to leave.

"C'mon Yami... It'll be fun!" Kaidra grinned.

"No." Yami replied.

Galaxy sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this... But you leave me no choice."

"What are you... Oh no." Yami turned back, only to see Galaxy giving him the dreaded puppy dog eyes. The redheaded authoress elbowed her sister lightly. Kaidra grinned and turned the adorable kitten eyes on the author.

Yami groaned. "Fine, fine, i'll do it! Just stop with the cuteness!"

Galaxy stopped and smirked. "Gingka's already on his way here. Remember, not until five. And, if it's any comfort, Ryuga's also coming, since he absolutely refused to help set up stuff."

Kaidra grinned as she put away her kitten eyes. "You guys will have fun, don't worry!"  
The odd eyed authoress said.

Yami sighed as the two ran off, chattering excitedly about their party. Mere minutes later, Gingka arrived, dragging a complaining Ryuga along with him.

"Why do I have to be here?" The dragon emporor asked as he shook Gingka's hand off his wrist once again.

"Because we're hanging out with Yami!" Gingka exclaimed.

"This is going to be a long day..." Yami thought with a sigh.

"I don't care what we are doing! Get me out of here!" Ryuga said as he crossed his arms defiantly and kept walking.

"Nope, you're stuck with us or Galaxy will do who-knows- what." Gingka chuckled. "Hey Yami!"

"Hey." Yami sighed.

Ryuga crossed his arms and put on a grumpy face. "And I can't outrun her? Why does it take them so long to set up stuff anyways? THey have FFA powers..."

Gingka blinked in confusion. "Set up stuff for what?" he asked.

Yami smacked Ryuga in the head. "Nothing." he said.

Ryuga glared at Yami as he whacked his head. "What?!" He said.

"Shut your mouth." Yami hissed. "He's not supposed to know."

Gingka suddenly poked Ryuga in the side, hissing something in his ear.

Ryuga sighed at Gingka's words. "Fine... I'll come.." The white and red haired blader huffed as he crossed his arms and continued walking.

Gingka smirked. "So, what are we doing, anyway?" he asked.

Yami shrugged.

Ryuga smirked. "I have an idea."

"Oh?" Gingka raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Let's go to the shooting range." Ryuga replied.

Yami grinned. "That actually sounds like a good idea."

Gingka sweatdropped. "Fine then."

"Knew you would like it!" The dragon emperor said as he led the way to the shooting range. Yami whooped in excitement and darted off ahead.

"Do you know where it is?" Ryuga asked as he ran after the author.

"Of course I do!" Yami called.

Gingka chuckled and quickly followed the two.

"Then you lead." Ryuga said as he dropped to the back of the group.

"That's what he's doing." Gingka chuckled.

* * *

In the meantime, Galaxy and Kaidra appeared at the B-Pit, each carrying several shopping bags.

"So why didn't we use our FFA powers anyway?" Kaidra asked as she set her shopping bags down on the floor and began emptying its contents.

"We teleported. Plus, setting up is half the fun." Galaxy said.

"I know... I was just curious." Kaidra said as she threw streamer at Madoka as she came in.

"So, how did you get Gingka a way to keep Yami away from the B-Pit while we set up?" Madoka asked.

Galaxy grinned. "Convinced Yami to keep Gingka away from the B-Pit. He doesn't suspect anything whatsoever."

"It really is a brilliant plan." Kaidra said as she deposeted a bag of balloons on her sister's head.

Galaxy quickly blew up a balloon with her FFA powers, then popped it right next to Kaidra's ear.

"That'll teach you to throw stuff on my head." She smirked.

Kaidra rolled her eyes as she looked at her sister. "You really think so?" She asked as she blew up a green balloon.

"Guys! Now's not the time!" Madoka exclaimed.

Kaidra looked at Madoka. "It's always the time when you have a sibling." she said as she let the balloon go.

Madoka sweatdropped.

"This. Is. War!" Galaxy yelled as she exploded into glitter.

"And now we are doomed." Hikaru said as she walked into the B-Pit carrying another box.

"Ehh not yet..." Kaidra replied as she also exploded into glitter.

Madoka sighed. "We'll just set up without them then..."

Hikaru nodded as she unpacked a box. Madoka began hanging red, black, and gold streamers. Hikaru helped.

"Hopefully those two will get done soon." Madoka sighed.

Hikaru nodded and kept putting up streamers.

* * *

"Hah! Bull's Eye! Take that, Gingka!" Yami whooped.

Gingka growled and fired again, but missed.

Ryuga smirked and fired his rifle, hitting the bullseye quickly.

"Take that Yami." He said.

Yami narrowed his eyes and fired again, hitting the bull's eye a second time.  
Ryuga smirked again and hit the bullseye.

"Gahh, forget guns! Pegasus!" Gingka yelled, launching.

"Oh, so that's how it is, huh? Kitsune!" Yami also launched.

"L-Drago!" Ryuga shouted as he launched his dragon at the target.

Yami whooped in excitement as he smashed a few targets.

"You won't beat mine and Pegasus's speed!" Gingka grinned, smashing through target after target, much to the annoyance of the others in the area.

Ryuga smirked again as his L-Drago smashed through many of the targets.

"Wait for meeee!" two female voices shrieked as the three beys already spinning were joined by a silver and white one, as well as a black and green bey with silver stars.

"I thought you two were doing you-know-what." Yami said, turning to Galaxy and Kaidra.

"Nahh. We thought it would be more fun to bug you guys" Kaidra said as she smashed theough some targets.

Gingka sweatdropped. "Seriously?"

"Yup." Galaxy grinned.

"C'mon guys. Please tell me we are at least THAT predictable..." Kaidra replied.

"Geez, if you guys were predictable, I wouldn't have to ever see you." Gingka muttered.

Galaxy patted the Pegasus blader on the head affectionately. "You're so cute, GIngkie." she giggled.

Yami sweatdropped. "You two sisters are weird."

Kaidra walked over to Yami and gave him a noogie. "Of course we are! What did you expect?"

Yami yelped and glared at Kaidra, putting her in a headlock. "Don't do that!" he growled.

Kaidra accepted the headlock to smash an apple pie in Yami's face. "How do you like them apples!"

Galaxy instantly animefell. Gingka sweatdropped. Yami released Kaidra and walked over to the wall, proceeding to bang his head on it repeatedly.

Ryuga blinked repeatedly. "Did she seriously just say that?" He asked as he kept blinking.

Galaxy stood up and smacked Ryuga with a baseball bat. Gingka animefell and Yami paused his head banging, blinking in surprise.

Ryuga immediately fell unnconsious.

"Galaxy! What did you do that for? You don't have to punish Ryuga for my puns!" Kaidra said as she made Galaxy's bat explode into glitter.

"I wanted to whack him on the head." Galaxy replied, pouting and launching a glitter bomb at Kaidra's face.

"Just for fun?" Kaidra asked as she dumped ice cold pink lemonade on Ryuga's face waking him up instantly.

"Hey! Thats sticky!" Ryuga complained

"Well it is pink lemonade!" Kaidra replied

"You couldn't use water like everyone else?" Ryuga asked as he wiped off his arms.

"Of course not!" Kaidra said as she snapped and a very very large towel landed on Ryuga knocking him over.

"Yes just for fun." Galaxy said sarcastically.

Yami sighed.

"Guys, I think the manager of this place is getting mad at us. We should probably leave." Gingka said slowly as a large, angry-looking man began moving towards them.

Ryuga moved the blanket around trying to get out from under it.

Kaidra grinned. "One more thing..." She said as the dirt turned to glitter and everything else turned pink. "See ya guys later!" She said as she teleported away. Galaxy also disappeared, leaving Gingka to bolt out of the door, with Yami disappearing and following.

"A little help here?!" Ryuga said as he searched endlessly for the edge of the towel.  
Silence was Ryuga's only response, as the manager of the shooting range finally reached the blader and picked him up, throwing him out onto the street and yelling at him to stay out and never return.

Ryuga finally reached the edge of the towel, stood up, and brushed himself off. "What friendly people." He muttered as he looked at the pink sparkly shooting range.

* * *

Later, Galaxy and Kaidra were helping to finish the decorations in the B-Pit.

"Hurry! We've only got another fifteen minutes!" Madoka called.

Kaidra looked at Galaxy. "Should we?" She asked as she readied her fingers for snapping.

"Meh, we're practically done." Galaxy shrugged.

Kaidra nodded. "Well let's finish then!"

Galaxy grinned evilly.

"Don't-!" Madoka exclaimed, but was cut off as the redheaded authoress threw an atomic glitter bomb at the floor, coating the entire room in a sparkling, one-inch deep mess.

Kaidra sneezed.

Galaxy grinned, admiring her handiwork, as Madoka sighed.

"What happened in here? It looks like one of Galaxy's bombs went off." EG said as he entered, one eyebrow raised.

"One did." Kaidra said as she sneezed agai .  
EG glanced at Galaxy, who grinned and waved. The dark Pegasus blader sighed.

"You guys are insane."

Kaidra grinned. "Why thank you EG!"

"Yeah! Thanks for the compliment!" Galaxy grinned.

EG deadpanned. "That wasn't a compliment..."

"Of course it was! How could me and Galaxy not be insane? I am glad you finaly realized that though." Kaidra grinned.

EG opened his mouth to say something, then snapped it shut and sighed.

Galaxy chuckled. "Yami'll be here in five minutes. We's better get finished up."

"And hide..." Kaidra said as she hung up a long string of balloons.

"That too." Galaxy said, running to help Madoka with the food.

A minute later Ryuga entered. "They are only 2 minutes behind me." He said as he took a spot on the top of the doorframe.

Galaxy nodded and jumped up to lie on the ceiling as Madoka turned off the lights.

Kaidra frowned. "Galaxy," she whispered, "that was my spot!" She turned and hid in her own personal balloon. She grinned as it floated uo to the ceiling.

"There's room for more than one on the ceiling." Galaxy sweatdropped as the others hid.

"Ehh, my hiding place is better." Kaidra replied.

"Zip it guys, they are coming." Ryuga said as Hikaru hid behind the couch.

"WHy is it so dark in here? Madoka's supposed to have the shop open right now." Gingka said as he entered, sounding confused.

Yami chuckled. "I know what's going on."

"Oh, do you?" Gingka smirked. "Happy Birthday, Yami."

Kaidra grinned and signaled Ryuga. Ryuga winked and dumped a bucket of glitter on Yami as he walked under the doorframe.

"Suprise!" He shouted as he jumped down.

Hikaru jumped out from behind the couch and shot Yami with a paintball gun. "Suprise!" She shouted.

Kaidra's balloon exploded covering everyone in rainbow glitter. "Happy birthday Yami!" She shouted as she shot Yami with a paint bazooka.

Galaxy whooped and threw confetti. Madoka flipped the lights on as Gingka grinned and laughed at the surprised look on Yami's face. Kaidra also laughed at Yami's expression.

Ryuga smiled as he leaned against a wall and crossed his arms

"Ya didn't think we forgot, did you?" Galaxy asked as she dropped down to the ground.

"Well, sort of." Yami said. "But I thought you were throwing a party for Gingka."

"If I were trying to keep you away from the B-Pit, you would have been suspicious. However, if you were told to keep me away from the B-Pit all day, you probably wouldn't be suspicious." Gingka grinned.

"Exactly!" Kaidra said "Aww! THe Dragon Emperor is smiling!"

Ryuga's eyes flew open as his smile faded. "Am not!"

"Were too!"

Yami chuckled. "Alright, you guys got me."

"Let's eat cake!" Galaxy whooped, heading for the table.

Kaidra grinned and poked Ryuga. "Were too."

"Was not!" Ryuga whispered.

Yami chuckled and followed after Galaxy.

"Were too!" kaidra said as she followed the two other authors.

Ryuga sighed and kept quiet.

Gingka patted Ryuga on the back as he walked past. "Ya just can't win against an author." he chuckled.

Ryuga sighed. "I know..."

Kaidra grinned "I want cake. Let's go eat cake."

Chaos broke out at the table as Galaxy slapped a piece of cheese on Yami's face. Kaidra quickly joined in as she smashed a cheesecake on the back of both the authors heads.

Galaxy and Yami whirled, both blasting Kaidra with pudding.

"Can't we have a party without having a war?" Madoka asked.

When you decided to have a party war was declared!" Kaidra said as she blasted everyone with pudding and sparkly sprinkles

"Meh, i'm with Madoka on this one, actually." Galaxy chuckled, encasing Kaidra in a ghosting and teleportation-proof force field.

"Those don't work by the way..." Kaidra said as she stepped outside the force field.

"Well, no more fighting."

"I know! I know!" Kaidra said as she poked the forcefield and popped it.

* * *

Later, after eating cake, teasing Ryuga, and trying to keep the burgers away from Gingka, the group met outside, down by the river. Kaidra slowly moved over next to Ryuga and then shoved him in before bolting.

Galaxy and Yami laughed at the Dragon Emperor, while Gingka and Madoka just sweatdropped. Kaidra hid atop a tree as a growling Dragon Emperor climbed sloppily out of the river. "I will kill you Kaidra" he muttered as a giant towel landed on his head knocking him over for the second time that day.

Yami pushed Galaxy into the river and grinned. Gingka pushed Yami into the river, and was soon pushed in himself by Madoka, who laughed at the three as they glared at her and each other. Kaidra pushed Madoka and Hikaru in before jumping in herself and using the towel to pull Ryuga in again. Madoka yelped as she fell in, then popped up and glared at Kaidra. Gingka tried to dunk Yami, but was dunked by Galaxy as Yami teleported out of the way.

Kaidra used shadow clones to dunk everyone but forgot to not dunk herself.

Galaxy laughed as she noticed this, creating shadow clones to dunk Kaidra's shadow clones. A shadow loomed over the group suddenly, causing them all to look up.

"Runnnnnnnn!" Ryuga yelled as he tried to swim away.

Galaxy yelped and swam frantically towards the edge of the river in an attempt to escape, while Gingka and Madoka followed.

Yami, hovering above and surfing on a giant tsunami, grinned and whooped with excitement as he washed everyone else away.

Kiadra teleported to the forest and grew to gigantic sizes. She then walked back over to the river.

"CANNONBALL!" She yelled as she jumped into the river nearly emptying it and washing everyone else out.

"KAIDRA BEHAVE." Galaxy yelled as she lay on the riverbank coughing.

Gingka and Madoka moaned and sat up, also coughing.

"Missed me!" Yami whooped as he hovered in midair.

Kaidra frowned and walked over to Yami, then proceeded to pat him on the head. "Good boy."

Yami growled and smacked Kaidra's hand away. "Shut up."

Galaxy chuckled.

"Happy Brithday Yami" Kaidra said as she flew back down to the ground. She then proceeded to fire a glitter cannon right at Yami, resulting in a large glitter explosion around him.

Yami yelped and flew down, putting Kaidra in a headlock and giving her a noogie.

"Hey!" Kaidra yelped before smashing a cherry pie in Yami's face. "How do you like THEM appl-er.. Cherries?!"

Yami deadpanned. "Seriously?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I do that?" Kaidra asked as she beamed happy of her puns

Yami sighed. Galaxy landed next to him and chuckled.

"She never stops."

"I noticed." Yami said.

"Of course I don't, pudding anyone?" Kaidra asked as she smashed a bowl of pudding in Yami's and Galaxy's faces.

Galaxy and Yami glanced at each other and grinned evilly, then dove on top of Kaidra. Yami grabbed Kaidra's arms, putting her in full Nelson, while Galaxy tickled her. Kaidra teleported out and smashed more pie on the two.

"Let's go." Gingka muttered, running off as Galaxy and Yami unleashed a huge paint and glitter attack.

Ryuga nodded and followed his rival.

Kaidra brought out her pudding, glitter, paint, and cheesecake cannons and fired on the other two.

And thus ended Yami's best birthday ever. (According to Kaidra, that is.)

* * *

**Kaidra: hey Yami! -waves- have a wonderful rest of your day!**


End file.
